villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost (Marvel)
Frost was an enemy of the Hulk. History Frost was brought under the wing of the Leader in Freehold, lured there because he was dying of exposure to gamma radiation, and was lead to believe the Leader could cure him. Once there, the Leader subjected Frost, and others, to horrific experiments. He decapitated Frost and attached his head to a powerful android body. Frost and five others escaped Freehold and formed the Headshop. Frost would later leave the Headshop to pursue a life of crime in Las Vegas. Under the direction of his employer, Sam Striker, Frost murdered casino owner Michael Berengetti. Though he was literally a much different person than he was when working for Michael Berengetti, the Hulk felt duty-bound to avenge his former employer’s death. The Hulk took a few members of the Pantheon with him to Las Vegas and, though now much larger and much greener (and much more polysyllabic), the Hulk reassumed the role of "Mr. Fixit" in the hopes of sniffing out Berengetti’s killer and bringing him to justice. The Hulk’s first stop was the penthouse floor of the Coliseum, where he found Frost, Striker, and an army of goons waiting for him. The Hulk quickly dispatched the common thugs, but when Frost grabbed him by the arm, he found he could not break Frost’s grip. Striker called off the battle and left, taking Frost and his goons with him. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, the Punisher was also in town gunning for Striker and Frost. He knew of Mr. Fixit, but knew nothing of his true identity. After spotting "Mr. Fixit" and his associates enter a limousine, Punisher followed him in a van disguised as an ice-cream truck, believing he might have been involved with Berengetti’s murder. However, the Pantheon member Paris, an empath, revealed the Punisher’s intentions and a (very) brief battle with a (very) predictable outcome ensued. When the Punisher woke up, he and the Hulk agreed to join forces. Following the plan the Hulk and the Punisher had devised, Paris went to Striker’s hotel to meet with him and feign disloyalty to "Fixit." Paris told them of a false drug deal "Fixit" was supposed to be involved in, and suggested that Striker and Frost be there to get the evidence that would put "Fixit" away. Before allowing him to leave, Frost grabbed Paris by the throat and yanked him off the floor. While Paris was being choked, Striker warned him of what would happen if he wasn’t "being straight." After Frost let him go, Paris noticed ice on his neck. This was the first display of Frost’s "frosting" powers. That night, the Hulk, Punisher and the various Pantheon members went through the motions of the false drug deal in a warehouse, with Punisher posing as the seller. Frost and Striker surfaced with a few dozen goons. Once Frost and Striker bragged about killing Berengetti, the Las Vegas Police Department surface from their hiding places and tried to place Frost and Striker under arrest. The goons, and then the LVPD, opened fire and Frost ran out in the confusion. The Hulk chased him and eventually caught up with him in Striker’s hotel. During the fight, Frost was able to freeze the Hulk’s entire body and coat it with ice. The Hulk broke free, renewed his attack, and eventually pinned Frost’s body to the wall with a lance. When the Hulk grabbed Frost’s head, it immediately detached from Frost’s body and was still able to speak. There was a blinding explosion of ice, after which neither Frost’s body, nor his head, could be found. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Enforcer Category:Hulk Villains Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Punisher Villains